hakuoukifandomcom-20200223-history
Kaoru Nagumo
Kaoru Nagumo (ナグモカオル) is introduced as a lovely young woman whom Chizuru Yukimura and the Shinsengumi rescue from thugs in the street. It is later revealed that Kaoru is really a male and the twin brother of Chizuru Yukimura. Appearance The Shinsengumi members notice that Chizuru looks almost exactly like Kaoru as they are twins, except for the fact that they are wear different clothes. In his disguise form, Kaoru takes on a feminine appearance, tricking those who do not know him, wearing make-up and accessories and a kimono. When Kaoru drops his disguise, he cuts his hair and wears western clothing. He also wears no trace of make-up or the sort. History Kaoru was born into the Yukimura Clan, a demon clan residing in the East of Japan. After humans had tried to destroy the Clan, he escaped with his life along with his twin sister, Chizuru. Being caught by the government as the few remaining survivors of the Yukimura Clan, Kodo was forced to give Kaoru to the Nagumo. During this time, he had suffered emotionally and physically because he was not a female demon. Hearing that his sister was living a much better life than he did, he wished for his sister's despair. It is also known that he was given the Yukimura Clan's heirloom, the katana, so it should be assumed that he was taught to use it from the Nagumo family who took him in. Plot Game Kaoru is first mentioned by Harada Sanosuke, who had seen him and mistook him for Chizuru. Chizuru first meets Kaoru as a woman on the streets by chance. Anime Later on, Harada is attacking a group of rebels, and Kaoru appears and kills some people. Harada is shocked, mistaking Kaoru for Chizuru. However, Chizuru later tells him that she was with the other Shinsengumi. When Okita Souji becomes extremely weak as a result of his tuberculosis, Kaoru appears and gives him a special ochimizu that would cure him. However, when he later attacks Kaoru, it's revealed that Kaoru is Chizuru's older twin brother, and that the two were separated at a very young age. Kaoru wishes to make Chizuru suffer, since he himself was treated very badly by the demon family that took him in, just because he wasn't female. He has a very vicious personality. However, when Kaoru tried to kill Chizuru and failed,he then admits that he truly loves Chizuru and that everything he had done was to meet Chizuru again. In addition, he asks Chizuru to go with him, because he is the only one who has the power to protect her. Chizuru refuses to go, since she had promised to the Shinsengumi that she would protect Kondo, and Kaoru decides that if things had come to that, his only option would be killing her. Right after they start fighting, though, Chizuru is cornered and saved by Chikage, who kills Kaoru. Trivia * Kaoru means "fragrance" and Nagumo means "southern cloud" in Japanese * Kaoru is Chizuru's twin brother who was separated at birth. He wants Chizuru to suffer, since no one ever protected him Category:Characters Category:Pure-Blood Oni Category:Male